Tease
by acebelle.13
Summary: Jen is a tease. And she knows it. An assortment of drabbles in which Jen teases Jethro mercilessly in the workplace.
1. Redhead

_A/N:After strenuous deliberation, I have reached the conclusion that quality is more important then quantity.  
>Disclaimer: Believe me, you will know when I obtain ownership of NCIS. Jenny will be resurrected.<em>

* * *

><p>Jennifer Shepard was a tease. There was no other way of putting it. She knew very well the effect she had on him, but refused to acknowledge it, choosing instead to toy with him. Push him. Tempt him, all the while coyly denying everything.<p>

Lord knows, Jethro had a thing for redheads. He always had and he always will. There was something about the colour that made him want to twist his fingers in it, and pull her close. But seeing as there was now 'no off the job', all he could do was fantasize.

Jenny knew that Jethro had a thing for redheads.

She would deliberately lead forward on conference tables, allowing her loose red curls to tumble over her shoulder, creating a curtain of crimson between her and whoever happened to be sitting next to her. Out of the corner of her eye, she would notice Jethro shift slightly in his seat and glare at her.

She smiled with satisfaction.

She would purposefully pull it back into a long pony tail, taking her time with running her fingers through it as she walked passed him in the bullpen, another of those annoying politicians on her tail. Out of the corner of her eye, she would notice Jethro staring at her what he thought was surreptitiously at her retreating back.

She smiled with satisfaction.

After an argument on the catwalk, she would flick her hair round so it fanned out and tumbled down her back like a waterfall as she stormed off, leaving Jethro standing there alone, with all eyes from the bullpen looking up at him. Out of the corner of her eye, she would notice him grip the rail a little tighter, so his knuckles turned white.

She smiled with satisfaction.

Sometimes, when they were the last two left in the building, she would lean over his shoulder while he was seated at his desk, pretending to read whatever it was that was on his computer. He could feel her hair tickling his neck, and a shiver would run down his spine. Out of the corner of her eye, she would notice his icy blue orbs darken to sapphire.

She smiled with satisfaction.

Yes, Jenny was a tease, but she knew that really, he loved it. If it weren't for her teasing and her toying and her tempting, there would be nothing to keep him human. To remind him that there are other things in life, besides basements and boats and bourbon.

* * *

><p><em>So...Comments? Pretty please? Also, any suggestions as to what other things with which Jen could tease him are welcomed.<em>


	2. The conference

_A/N:So here it it. This one is a little more light-hearted, which is what the first was meant to be, but I got a little carried away. Enjoy...  
>And thanks to MissJayne for the idea!<em>

* * *

><p>The Director was in a conference with about fifteen high ranking officials and Gibbs. She was giving a lecture on the virtues of 'working together' to 'protect the president' at his upcoming ball, and discussing 'very important' details of how they would have to coordinate to make it 'run smoothly'.<p>

But that was not really what Gibbs was focusing on, and, to his dismay, that was not what most of the men in the room were focussing on either. The object of their focus was the Director herself.

How is _that_ sticking to the dress code? _Seriously_? Her pencil skirt was just long enough to be considered decent for the workplace, and her crisp emerald oxford was, in Gibbs's opinion, not decent for anywhere public. It contrasted sharply with her skin, and revealed just enough cleavage to mesmerize everyone in the room.

Jen smirked to herself as she turned to illustrate something on the white board. This was just too easy. Even Jethro's eyes had taken on a glassy appearance. She would've hope that he'd have had slightly more self control than the others, but Jenny was quickly realising, that men were men. Even high ranking government officials.

Gibbs tried to extract himself from a very vivid flashback before it started to...ah, show. He blinked rapidly and glared at her back. Damn women knew exactly what effect she was having. He caught a glimpse of a smug smirk as she turned around to face the table again, but her turning around gave him quite the eye-full, and he had to turn his attention to a suddenly very interesting splotch on the table.

And those shoes...if you could call them that, were utterly unreasonable. Then why the hell were the so sexy? Her legs seemed to stretch on from here all the way to Australia. As she turned around again, and Jethro deemed it safe to look back up, he noticed the way her skirt hugged her ass.

Everyone else in the room noticed to. Gibbs clenched his jaw. This was not fair! She was _his_.

He was brought back to planet earth by the sound of her hands smacking down on the table. She leant forwards; her crimson hair tumbled over her shoulder, and her blouse inched precariously further down her chest. It was as if there was a collective sound of chairs creaking as their occupants sat up a little straighter.

"I think this plan should work excellently. Don't you?"

She tried not to snicker at their dumfounded expressions and mumbled reply. The poor bastards never stood a chance.

On the way out the door, Gibbs grabbed her arm roughly and held her back, noticing as he did what exactly was underneath her oxford. Even with heals on, she was still much shorter than he was.

"What the _hell_ was that?" He tried his best to glare at her.

"What the hell was what?" She asked, widening her eyes innocently. As she turned and walked of, she couldn't help the self-satisfied smirk that was plastered to her face.

* * *

><p><em>Thanks for all the sugggestions- wow! I'll try and incorperate them all. Reviews?<em>


End file.
